fcbarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Danish Players in FC Barcelona
Their has only been 4 danish players for FC Barcelona, even though many players wants to play for them. Most of the danishes players, has all had great succes with their career. Here are the 4 danish players for FC Barcelona: - Allan Simonsen 1979-1983 - Michael Laudrup 1989-1994 - Ronnie Ekelund 1992-1994 - Thomas Christiansen 1992-1994 ---- Allan Simonsen 1979-1983: Allan Simonsen in FC Barcelona : Allan Simonsen was the first danish player to ever had played for FC Barcelona. Allan Simonsen play 3 successful seasons for FC Barcelona. In his first FC Barcelona Season, Allan Simonsen was the top goal score of the team with 10 goals in 32 games, as FC Barcelona finished in fourth place in the 1979-80 La Liga season. The following season saw several new players at FC Barcelona, and the club won the 1981 Spanish Cup. Allan Simonsen's 10 goals saw him as the as the third top goalscorer behind new players Quini (20) and Bernd Schuster (11), as FC Barcelona finished in fifth place in the 1980-81 La Liga. Allan Simonsen was second goal scorer behind Quini, as the club finished second in the 1981-82 La Liga. He also helped FC Barcelona reach the final of the continental 1981-82 European Cup Winners Cup competition. In the 2-1 final victory againts Standard Liege, Allan Simonsen scored the deciding goal on a header to help FC Barcelona lift the trophy. Personal Infomation: Full Name: Allan Rodenkam Simonsen Date of birth: 15 December 1952 (age 59) Place of birth: Vejle, Denmark Height: 165 cm (5 ft 5 in) Playing position: Striker Senior Career: Years, Team, Games Played (GP), Goals: 1971-1972 Vejle BK, GP: 42 (16) 1972-1979 Borussia Mönchengladbach, GP: 178 (76) 1979-1982 FC Barcelona, GP: 98 (31) 1982-1983 Charlton Athletic, GP: 16 (9) 1983-1989 Vejle BK, GP: 166 (70) Total: GP: 500 (202) National Team: Years, Team, Games Played (GP), Goals: 1971-1972 Denmark U-21 GP: 6 (0) 1972-1986 Denmark GP: 55 (20) Teams Managed: Years, Team: 1991-1994 Vejle BK 1994-2001 Faroe Islands 2001-2004 Luxembourg 2011- FC Fredericia (General manager) ---- Michael Laudrup 1989-1994: Michael Laudrup was the second danish player that played in FC Barcelona ever, in Denmark he is the most famous danish player ever. In 1989 Michael Laudrup joined FC Barcelona of Spain where he ejoyed tremendous success, with former Dutch national team captain Johan Cruijff the coach. Will he was in Juventus FC Barcelona noticed that he's playing style was diffrent, and he's playing style was more spanish. Michael Laudrup said himself I want to play for a team that's been number 2, and wants to get number 1. FC Barcelona was always number 2 behind Real Madrid, but after Johan Cruijff created The Dream Team FC Barcelona got the first place. Laudrup was one of the restricted three foreign players allowed in the team, alongside Dutch defender Ronald Koeman and Bulgarian striker Hristo Stoichkov, who were pillars of Barca coach Johan Cruijff Dream Team. The team won four consecutive La Liga championships from 1991-1994, as well as the 1991-1992 European Cup, and Laudrup was twice elected the best player of the year in Spain during his FC Barcelona years. When Barca hired a fourth foreign star player, Brazilian striker Romario in 1993 it meant the four foreigners would rotate as the three foreign players allowed in each match, and when Laudrup wasn't selected for the 1994 European Cup final 0-4 loss to AC Milan, his time in FC Barcelona was over. As Laudrup had said before 'i want to play for a team that's been number 2, and wants to get number 1 and in that time it was Real Madrid. In 1994, he completed a controversial move from FC Barcelona to Real Madrid after he fell out with Johan Cruijff. Laudrup went on to guide Real Madrid in a championship winning season that would end Barca stranglehold, making Laudrup the only player ever to win the Spanish League five times in a row playing for two different clubs. After the initial success at Real, a lacklustre season would be in store for the club. Despite only playing two seasons at Real Madrid, Laudrup was voted the 12th best player in Real Madrid history in an internet survey by Spanish newspaper Marca when the club celebrated its 100th anniversary in 2002. While playing for FC Barcelona he participated in the 5-0 victory over rivals Real Madrid in the 1993-94 season. The following season while playing for Real Madrid he aided in the revenge beating that Madrid gave Barca, the final score also being 5-0. He went on to play for Vissel Kobe in Japan, before he ended his playing career in a championship winning season at Dutch team Ajax in 1998. Following his retirement, Laudrup sometimes turned out to play for Lyngby's Old Boys Team in his spare time. Personal information: Full Name: Michael Laudrup Date of birth: 15 June 1964 (age 47) Place of birth: Frederiksberg, Denmark Height: 183 cm ( 6 ft 0 in) Playing position: Attacking midfielder Youth Career: Years, Team: -1973 Vanløse 1973-1976 Brøndby IF 1977-1981 Kjøbenhavns Boldklub Senior Career: Years, Team, Games Played (GP), (Goals): 1981-1982 Kjøbenhavns Boldklub GP: 14 (3) 1982-1983 Brøndby IF GP: 38 (24) 1983-1989 Juventus GP: 102 (16) 1983-1985 Lazio (loan) GP: 60 (9) 1989-1994 FC Barcelona GP: 167 (49) 1994-1996 Real Madrid GP: 62 (12) 1996-1997 Vissel Kobe GP: 15 (6) 1997-1998 Ajax GP: 21 (11) Total: GP: 479 (130) National Team: Years, Team, Games Played (GP), (Goals): 1980 Denmark U-17 GP: 4 (2) 1980-1981 Denmark U-19 GP: 19 (12) 1982 Denmark U-21 GP: 2 (0) 1982-1998 Denmark GP: 104 (37) Teams Managed: Years, Team: 2000-2002 Denmark (assistant manager) 2002-2006 Brøndby IF 2007-2008 Getafe 2008-2009 Spartak Moscow 2010-2011 Mallorca ----